seri_pixel_biologist_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ferncreek
Ferncreek is a pale grey tabby she-cat with dark stripes all along her body, Her muzzle is an average size and she has blue eyes. She has a scar across her face from when she was mauled by a fox. History Ferncreek came to MossClan with her mate, Briarstalk. She and Briarstalk were welcomed in with open paws, but nonetheless, Ferncreek had trouble fitting into Clan life. She didn't like sharing fresh-kill, or even being around other cats besides her mate.The others found her annoying because of it and Briarstalk had tried to talk to her about it. She ignored him all the time in that respect but beside that seemed to hold a fairly steady relationship with him until his attention started wavering towards Honeywish, however he still stayed loyal to her. However, she did make a friend in Doegaze, despite her fairly crude Clan nature. One day, the medicine cat sent Ferncreek to fetch herbs at the Odd Herbplace. Ferncreek, wanting to do a favor for her only friend, headed to the abandoned place, where she was attacked and presumably killed by a fox. The assault was found out by Briarstalk who was left utterly depressed and Doegaze was hurt as well. It has just been revealed that Ferncreek survived her presumed death, and had been living in MeadowClan this entire time, supposedly giving birth to her kits (Jaspergaze and Lavenderripple) while she lived there and becoming Petalstar's deputy. Why she didn't return to MossClan is still a mystery. Her latest adventure was escorting the medicine cat of MeadowClan, Willoweye, and helping her gather several assorted herbs. When she questions Bumblekit about his parentage, she wildly assumes that he is Briarstalk's and Honeywish's kit. She becomes wildly angry, but her rampage is cut short by Petalstar pressing her claws to Ferncreek's throat, drawing blood. Ferncreek submits, but still angrily glares at Bumblekit. Trivia *She was actually pregnant with kits when she was attacked by the fox, but Briarstalk and Ferncreek never knew of this, until she gave birth to Lavenderkit and Jasperkit in MeadowClan, so Briarstalk still doesn't know of his children. *Before her supposed death, she was shown to be very rude on the outside but soft on the inside, and for a while cared only for herself and Briarstalk, opening up to Doegaze after a while. *She broke the Warrior Code many times by eating her catches immediately and still going to eat from the fresh-kill pile. *She may be the one cat in the whole series that is able to hunt who has provided the least for her Clan and their fresh-kill pile. *It is possible that she may have informed Petalstar of the other two clans. Dialogue in ''A Honey-Scented Hatred ''seems to imply this further. *She hasn't mentored any apprentices in MossClan. So, the only two reasons she could have been made deputy is A. she mentored a MeadowClan apprentice, or B. she and Petalstar started the clan when they met. Character Pixels Category:Mossclan Cats Category:Warriors Category:Barn Cats Category:Characters Category:Loner Category:Meadowclan cats Category:Queens Category:Deputies